Forward Unto Demons?
by Larien Surion
Summary: Dante ends up being warped to another area of the world, where Ryu is. WARNING: this story contains crude humor, crass language, and adult themes (including yaoi)


Forward Unto … Demons?

This is a Devil May Cry/Ninja Gaiden crossover fanfiction. I don't own the copyrights or anything about the characters or games. Devil May Cry is owned by the nice people at Capcom, and Ninja Gaiden by the good people of Team Ninja.

**WARNING: **This story contains crass language, crude humor, and other adult themes. By continuing to read beyond this warning, you have agreed that you are over 18 and/or understand that I'm not liable if you're not and kept reading anyway.

XXXX

Dante looked outside the windows of Devil May Cry. The wind was picking up something fierce, and thunder cracked overhead.

"Dante, the TV isn't working." complained Patty.

"Course not." Dante replied. He watched at the TV booster tower in the distance crashed. "No one has working TV right now because of the storm."

"But how am I supposed to watch the premiere episode of Resident Evil?" Patty demanded.

"That's not even for brats your age!" Dante shouted. "Who lets you watch that crap?"

"Lady." Patty replied, tossing her yellow curls.

"That so?" Dante asked, looking over at the third occupant in the room. "Well then Lady can figure something out about it." He snarled. "And that doesn't mean I pay for it."

"Well how would she get it, then?" Lady asked.

"You pay for it for a change." Dante growled. He heard a crash from the upstairs and sighed.

"Me?" asked Lady as Dante headed up to check the damage. "This is your place."

"Then take her to yours! I'm sick of her!" Dante snarled back, triggering his devil mode. Not a pretty sight, and Patty hid in Lady's arms. Reverting back to his human form, Dante grabbed his coat and stepped into the upper hallway.

Rain dripped in from where the tree branch had split the roof. Another massive charge to his ever-growing list of bills. Dante sighed and kept walking. there was a strange light coming from his room.

"Please don't be a demon door." he grumbled. He had Ebony and Ivory with him, and Rebellion was on his back, so it wouldn't have been as much trouble if it had been just a demon door. But it wasn't. It was a rift, and before Dante could say anything, it swallowed him and vanished.

XXXX

Ryu Hyabusa _had_ been visiting the grave of his childhood friend when he heard a rather loud and semi-graceful thud several meters behind him. He sighed. Couldn't the Fiends take even one day off? That was all he was asking for was one day to be able to rest and recover from years of work.

Ayane, the kunoichi that often shadowed him, scaled the nearby tree. "Just a human." she said. "Ahh!" She barely dodged a bullet.

"Get down here and say that again, she-devil!" Dante yelled.

_She-devil?_ Ryu climbed up the short steps, only to come face-to-face with Ebony. "What the?"

"Oh, you're human." Dante pulled the gun back. He didn't stop training Ivory on Ayane as she climbed down from the tree and walked over.

"Ryu."said Ayane.

"Alright, what kind of she-devil are you?" Dante asked.

"What?" Ayane and Ryu asked.

"Look, no normal human has that shade of ugly purple hair, so you're either a devil or a half-breed. Which is it?"

"She's human." said Ryu. "Odd as the hair color is, she's human."

Dante looked at him. "You're dressed weird." he said, finally lowering Ivory as well.

"I'm a ninja." Ryu replied. "I'm Ryu Hyabusa, and this is Ayane."

Dante eyed them both a moment. "Dante Sparda." he said. "Anywhere nearby where we can get pizza? I'm starved."

The sudden change in his attitude startled the pair. "Yeah, there a pizza place next to Muramasa's shop in the nearby town." said Ryu.

XXXX

Ryu and Ayane watched in silence as Dante devoured a whole large pizza himself.

"So what's the deal with the she-devil?" Dante asked. "She your pet?"

"I'm not a she-devil, whatever that is." Ayane snapped.

"What makes you say she is what you say she is?" Ryu asked.

"Well, the hair for one thing." said Dante. "Two, she's ugly as sin, and even though her tits are bigger than Lady's, she still has no figure to speak of."

"Who's Lady?" Ayane asked, even as she checked to see if she had a figure.

"A bitch that continues to charge things she buys to me, driving me further into debt. If she keeps it up, I'll have to sell Devil May Cry."

"Devil May Cry?" asked Ryu.

"It's my shop." Dante replied, finishing the strawberry sundae he'd ordered along with the pizza. "I hunt demons for people in exchange for pay. But lately Lady's been taking all the high-paying jobs, and Trish gets in the road of the shit-jobs I'm left with."

"So, in essence, your broke." said Ayane, coming to the realization that she did, indeed, have no figure.

"No, I'm not broke. I'm so far into debt I need to climb just to see over it." Dante sighed. "Not to mention the brat Patty, who demands clothes and stuff from me despite living a lavish life with her adoptive mother."

"Ever say no?" Ryu asked.

"I do, but then she turns around and asks the same thing of Lady, who gives in and charges it to me."

There was a commotion outside, and the severed torso of a man splattered against the window, streaking blood down it as it fell.

Ryu paid the bill as he got up. "Sounds like the Fiends are in town." he muttered.

Dante got up and followed him outside the restaurant. "Now **_those_** are demons." He drew the Rebellion.

"Just don't hit civilians." said Ryu as he drew the Dragon's Blade.

"Nice katana." said Dante as he slashed a Fiend in half. "Bah, this is getting nowhere." He triggered his Devil Mode, and everything just kinda stopped. The Fiends were suddenly scared shitless (some literally) of the glowing red monster before them. Ryu had no idea what was going on and just stood there, his sword impaling three Fiends at once. Ayane just kinda stood there, her mouth agape.

Dante grinned and slashed the Fiends to pieces where they stood before reverting to his human form again.

"What the hell are you?" Ryu asked, finally getting the three Fiends off his sword.

"I'm a Nephlim." Dante replied. "The spawn of a demon and an angel. One of a pair."

"Pair?" asked Ayane.

"My brother, Vergil, is the other one. He kinda fell into the pits of Hell, and I haven't seen him in three years."

"If he fell into Hell, wouldn't he be dead?" Ryu asked.

"We're part demon, we're kinda meant to be there. Not that I ever want to go. I'd rather be where Mom was from."

"Is that why you hunt demons?" Ayane asked. "To atone for what you are?"

"Nah, I just continue to do what my father started. Defending humanity." He looked around at the dead. "So, why do you fight these things? They look and smell like demons, but I heard you call them Fiends."

"Yeah. Several years ago, my uncle and teacher became a Fiend. He desired the Dark Dragon Blade, a weapon passed down and protected by my clan." said Ryu. He wiped off his sword. "I defeated him, and returned the sword to its proper place. A year later, the four Greater Fiends tried to resurrect the Archfiend, trying to bring Hell on Earth. Again, I managed to stop them. But the clean-up afterwards is a pain."

"_This_ is the _clean-up_?" Dante asked. He watched the bodies dissolve, leaving only the blood spatters. Even those were washed away as it began to rain.

XXXX

Dante watched the rain outside the hotel window. "So, she-devil . . ."

"My name is Ayane."

"Whatever. That guy, Ryu. Does he have a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"He can't hide it under those tight clothes he wears. He's either got a prostate issue or a constant hard-on. In either case, it's not good for his health."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Ayane.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that bulge at the front of his pants all the time. It's got to be awkward moving around with that."

Ryu stood in the doorway, not saying anything.

"I mean, he's obviously single, having to do a job like this. Which means get little to no sexual release, so I can understand his being pent up, but to constantly have a hard-on is a little much."

"I'm married." said Ryu.

Dante looked at him. "What?"

"I said I'm married." Ryu repeated. "To a pretty little lady named Irene, I might add. She runs the shop while I'm away."

Dante raised an eyebrow. "She obviously doesn't give you much in the way of sex, dude."

Ryu gave him a look. "It's a medical condition, alright?"

"Well, you two are rooming together tonight, so I'll see you in the morning." said Ayane as she left.

Ryu sighed as the door closed behind her and proceeded to remove his hood and mask, then his chest and torso armor. He looked over at Dante. "Aren't you going to get ready to sleep?"

Dante tossed his coat over the end of the bed. He looked over at Ryu as he removed his vest.

"What are you staring at?" Ryu asked. He was standing in his boxers, so Dante could see quite well the rather shameful hard on.

"I think you need help." Dante said. He walked over, pinning the ninja to the wall. "This looks terribly neglected, even for a married man." he palmed the bulge in Ryu's underwear.

"What do you . . ." Ryu's words were cut off as Dante kissed him.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you. Just ease some of this tension you have going on." With that said, Dante pulled Ryu's underwear down, showing the tanned flesh.

Ryu swallowed. "What are you planning to do?" he asked, rather worried.

Dante slid down to his knees, feeling over Ryu's sculpted abs. "Come on, I'm just taking care of you." he said innocently, just before taking Ryu's entire length into his mouth.

Ryu gasped. Shit, Irene never did this. He rolled his eyes, gasping as Dante began moving his head back and forth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive tip.

Dante looked up through his shaggy bangs. He paused his sucking for a moment, running his tongue over the head. This was going to be easy. Carefully, he took the whole length down his throat and moaned.

That was it for Ryu. He groaned from the pleasure, and his hips bucked of their own accord.

Dante took it all in stride, letting Ryu basically fuck his mouth as he hummed and purred around the throbbing dick. He even swallowed the load of cum that spewed into his mouth. Twice.

Ryu's face was flushed. He felt so good, and this was a _man_ doing this to him. What was wrong with him? His member still throbbed and twitched, and Dante was licking his member and playing with his balls. Before Ryu could protest, Dante's mouth was over his cock again, sucking on it like a $2 whore.

XXXX

"Ryu, you look like crap." said Ayane.

Ryu rubbed the back of his head, trying to ignore the comment. That didn't last long.

"Ryu."

His hair nearly stood on end. "Irene? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't call or send a message or anything, so I thought you might have come here to the village, so I decided to come."

Dante grinned. "This your little lady?" he asked.

Ryu nodded. "Irene, this is Dante. He's a Fiend Hunter we met just yesterday when the town nearby was attacked."

Ayane noticed that he was neglecting the fact that Dante had pointed guns at both of them and had actually shot at her.

"Yo." said Dante. "You're husband's quite the man. Keep a good eye on him."

"Ryu, what does he mean?" Irene asked.

"What I mean is, he was calling your name last night in his sleep. I wouldn't let him wander away from home for a while if I was you."

Ryu blushed, glad his mask covered the reddened cheeks. It was true, he had called Irene's name the night before, but that had been during the umpteenth blowjob Dante had given him. He wasn't sure how to handle what had happened, and the sudden appearance of his wife wasn't helping.

"Ryu, dear, you look awful. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really. I missed you that much." He figured that if Dante wasn't going to say anything, he wouldn't worry. Unfortunately, his worry crept up again only seconds later, when Dante began to cough.

"You ok?" he asked.

Dante barely had time to shake his head before dropping to his knees and vomiting. The only stuff than came up was white and creamy.

Ayane made a face. "What did you eat?" she asked.

Dante lied. "Remember that sundae yesterday? I think it was bad." He got up and kicked dirt over the puke.

"Uh-huh." said Ayane.

"Well, guess we'd better head home." said Ryu.

"Where do you live, Dante? We could drop you off on our way." said Irene.

"Ever hear of a shop called Devil May Cry?"

Irene looked at him. "Morison goes there on occasion, so I've heard of it."

"You know Morison?" asked Dante. "Good, then I don't have to worry. What will I owe you for the ride?"

"Nothing." said Ryu. "You saved my hide when those Fiends attacked, so call this a return favor."

Dante grinned. "Thanks."

XXXX

Lady looked over as Dante stepped in. "Where were you? I had to call in a repair man to fix the roof. It's on your bill, of course."

"Yeah!" chimed Patty. "And the TV still doesn't work!" She tilted her head. "Who's that guy?"

"Ryu Hayabusa." said Dante. "And until further notice, he's in charge of my finances, so you two are going to have to start paying for your own crap."

"What?" asked Lady.

"You can start with the thousand-dollar bill you tried to forward to Dante for your spa trip yesterday." said Ryu, holding up the bill.

"But . . ."

"But nothing." Ryu replied. "Dante's not someone to pawn your bills off on." He looked at Patty. "Nor is he someone to sponge off of, either. Until his debts are paid, I'm in charge."

"WHAT?!" Patty asked. "Who says I'm sponging anything?"

"Look, you little brat. Go back home to that mansion and your new mommy." said Dante. He tripped his Devil Form and glared at her. "Or do I have to chase you out?" His voice was a lot deeper and scarier in this form.

"Waaa!" Patty ran out, crying.

Dante glared at Lady, still in his Devil Form. Quite suddenly, he lunged, just missing her and impaling the demon-fiend behind her. He reverted to his human form.

Lady slumped to her knees. "What?" She looked behind her and fainted.

"Oh, and Dante?" said Ryu.

"Hmm?" Dante removed Rebellion from the monster's head.

"Here." he leaned closer and whispered, "Finish these three jobs however you like, and I'll see that debt of yours cleared."

Dante looked at the trio. The first was a demon infestation at a farm. Easy enough. The second was to kill a Greater Fiend in the town just over. Another easy one. It was the third that had him curious. It was in a sealed envelope.

"Don't open that until the other two are done." said Ryu. "I'll be accompanying you for these."

XXXX

Dante licked the edge of Rebellion as the Greater Fiend fell. "Well, that was more fun than that farm was." he said. He pulled the envelope from his pocket.

Ryu looked over as the edge of the letter was torn open.

"What is this?" Dante asked.

"I don't know." said Ryu. "The man who gave it to me wore a cloak and said I had to hand-deliver it to Dante the Devil Killer."

"Hmm?" Dante looked over. "Says I'm to go to the bar named Purgatory and order something."

"Purgatory's that way." said Ryu. "Mind if I accompany you?"

"Sure." The pair wandered over. As the bar came into sight, it started to rain, so they ran the last block. As they entered, a small chime sounded.

The bartender looked up. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Beer." said Ryu.

Dante checked the letter. "Strawberry sundae and . . ." He raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"What?" Ryu asked.

Dante turned red. "And your best male hooker." he finished.

Ryu nearly choked on his beer. "What?" He looked at the letter. "He actually told you to order that?"

Dante shrugged and finished the sundae.

"Your hooker is in room three." said the bartender. "Enjoy."

Dante got up, took the key given to him, and vanished into the room.

XXXX

The room was lit with fake candles in the walls, and there was a large bed with red velvet curtains draped around it, opening like an invitation. There was a fluted glass on the nightstand filled with strawberries, and on the table was a pizza, specifically a large spicy pepperoni with no olives. Dante's favorite.

Dante scanned the room. Sitting in the chair was a person wearing a hooded cape. "Who are you?" he asked.

The person stood. "You've grown, Dante." He pulled back the hood, and Dante gasped.


End file.
